Exit Stage Left
by not there
Summary: That, by the way is just a random title. This is my first story HAVE PITY, and I'm really just whoring the X world for my own twisted purposes! R&R or die!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here it is! I've FINALLY started writing this fanfic down! cue fanfare **

**Oh right…The disclaimer. I don't own any of the X-men, except the ones I make up. So if you don't recognize it, then either 1) it's mine or 2) I've got something totally mixed up. I'm gonna try to stick to OCs I think. Mostly because I can completely contort and pretty much do whatever I want to them. If I did the same to any Canon characters, I'd probably be lynched by fangirls.**

**And just a warning, I wrote this first chapter a VERY long time ago. …yes I know it sucks, but bear with me. I'm trying to keep it from becoming all dark and angsty.**

Chapter 1

_There was a bright flash of light. A miniature sun, appear from no where, blinding the men surrounding her for the critical minute she needed. Curiously, there seemed to be no light down the barren hallway she was in, though the lights should have still been on. _

_The girl strode purposely to the wall and looked up at the thick strand of wires winding down the hallway. There was a subtle click, as a small blade appeared in her previously empty hand, and then, a shower of sparks…and all light went out._

_She was now in her element. She _was_ shadow and light, they didn't affect her sight like it would mere mortals._

_She started to slink quickly down the hall desperately looking for an exit, even a window. This way that way up one hallway down another. She wound her way though an impossible labyrinth of barren concrete, her breath coming to her now in short gasps and all around her were heavy metal doors._

_Suddenly, an alarm started to scream shrilly, while the air around her turn momentarily blue with an array of colourful and creative choice words in various languages. _

_The sound of feet pounding concrete and shouting echoed from down the hall but she couldn't tell which way they were coming._

_She found a hidden corner and pulled the shadows closer to hide her, but it was useless._

_The soldiers knew she was there. How, she couldn't say. She felt a sharp prick in her shoulder, and looked startled to find a small dart. She tried to pull it out, but her arms felt like they were made of lead._

_The world around her started dimming, and all she could see was shapes. Dark shapes that hauled her rapidly numbing body and she felt herself being… held by… something. Inwardly, she was reeling. That was it. Her one chance to escape, and she had completely messed it up. She tried to struggle, but she felt herself unwillingly being dragged somewhere. She realized with wide eyed panic, that she couldn't move. Her eyes closed leaving only sound to tell her what was happening._

_Pain flashed as she was thrown against cold metal where she was bound painfully._

_From an eternity away, there was a crash. Her muddled brain told her that she was hearing screams, sobs, yells - but none of them made sense._

_A heavy door creaking open, glass breaking, sobs of _joy_ now? More yelling; some quick words; the feel of a hand on her forehead – sounds flooded her. The numbness in her limb started to fade, and she felt herself go limp. The restraints that bound her so painfully suddenly were the only things keeping her from crumpling to the ground._

"_It's ok." A voice told her. "You're ok."_

_She blacked out entirely._

Back at Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, Olivia woke up with a curse. In the bed beside her, Olivia's twin sister, Zoe, was tossing furiously. The two of them shared a tight physic bond and sometimes shared their visions. Apparently this was one of those times.

Zoe struggled with the throws of wakefulness, twisting her blankets around her. With one final jolt she fell off the bed with a shriek.

Identical eyes looked back at her in panic.

'_Calm down. Calm down.'_ Olivia berated herself, _'Don't worry…It hasn't happened yet.'_

**It's really short I know, but I'm post chapter 2 at the same time so don't worry. I'm going to try to do this so that I'm a few chapters ahead, but not yet. I'm going to wait until I get some reviews to tell me how I'm doing. YES THAT WAS A NOT SO SUBTLE HINT TO REVIEW! I don't care if it's less than two letters, as long as it's there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Ghostbusters so don't sue me – besides, I don't own anything interesting.  
**

**ANYWAY here's my chapter two. I'm so proud beams. Anyway, I know this is going to seem a little random and disjointed to begin with because I'm jumping around everywhere. But there is an explanation. I've had a lot of ideas collecting up for characters for a _very_ long time so I want to put them all into the light of day.  
To explain, this little clip takes place in a little townhouse somewhere in Edmonton. Hopefully I'll fully pound out the details later of exactly why it's there and who lives there, but right now, there are five friends, all mutants. Conner, Maria, Lynn, Raven, and Jimmy, (I love these guys to bits because I have so much fun with them. : P)**

**By the way, I'm really trying to improve my writing style so any constructive criticism is great, but I will only use flames to roast marshmallows!**

Chapter 2

_If there's something strange in the neighborhood,_

_Well, who you gonna call?_

_GHOSTBUSTERS_

"Jimmy, if you don't turn that shit off – I swear I'll lynch you on the next foggy night!"

"Turn it off or suffer Jimmy!"

_If there's something weird and it don't look good,_

_Well who can you call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS_

_No, I'm not 'fraid of no ghosts…_

"If that's not turned off by the end of the fucking chorus, you _will_ be a ghost and you _will_ be 'fraid'!"

_Oh I'm not 'fraid of no ghosts…_

"Hey Jimmy… _turn it up_ I want to hear the girls yell some more!"

Lisa laughed over her coffee mug and rolled her hazel eyes at her breakfast companion. "As much as I love listening to our house mates wake like this, if you don't turn it off soon, you're not only going to find yourself in the tree - alive being optional - but I'm also going to have the Ghostbusters theme in my head all day."

"There is no such time that is not a good time for Punk Ghostbusters woman!" The offending Jimmy, a floppy looking 24 year old in worn jeans and a Che Guevara shirt struck a heroic pose in the middle of the cramped kitchen and was about to launch into a dramatic speech about the virtues of punk covers of hit 80s songs in the morning, when he noticed the cheep linoleum flooring seemed farther away.

"Jimmy dearest…" Jimmy winced visibly at the strained sarcastic voice, "Whatever have I told you about blaring your music before I've had coffee?" A now upside-down Jimmy found himself looking into the brown eyes of his (slightly disheveled) room-mate Raven.

"Sorry, but all the blood is currently rushing to my head, and I can't recall."

"Then see if you remember after an hour…or two, upside down." She muttered shuffling to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup of the life-giving liquid.

"You can do better than that Rav'. Come on, that was the most half-hearted threat I've ever heard you say! Even at 6:15 you should be able to scorch me." Raven glared at Jimmy who yelled as he soared from the kitchen ceiling, over the head of an amused Lisa, out the patio doors and into the oak tree that dominated the postage stamp backyard of the townhouse.

"That was a little harsh for this early in the morning." Lynn frowned over her muffin at Raven.

"Are you kidding? He pissed off an irate telekinetic this early," Raven started counting his mistakes of the morning ticking them all of with her long fingers, "Not to mention he didn't give me any time for coffee before hand, and he did the same thing to Conner and Maria."

"It's that or the alarm, and I don't see Conner or Maria tossing him in a tree."

"Well Conner and Maria aren't the tossing-in-a-tree types. Besides, I had no problem waking up, I mean hell, I wanted to wake up! Just not like that…" she trailed off distractedly as she watched the hapless Jimmy clinging with all his might to the top branch of the oak tree.

"You still having nightmares?"

"No, but close enough." She sighed and rubbed her temples, "I just keep dreaming of all the loose ends…" Loose ends like parents who hate me, a sister that I haven't seen since she was 9, and a stream of dead end relationships, she added to herself. "Ever noticed life's a bitch for those who stand out?"

"Life's a bitch to all those who expect it to be, hun." Lisa amended sadly.

"You're far too motherly."

"Well where would you be without my motherly guidance?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets see… Fred – tequila shot, pretzels, and a hot ass."

"Not to mention a degree in philosophy so he could think of new ways the great divine could get him a job."

"And an overbearing mother who wouldn't leave him – or more importantly – me, alone."

"I liked his mother!"

"You never even met her! You met Kevin's mother, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" The two girls burst out into hysterical laughter while they watched Jimmy hang from a branch half way down while his legs eagerly attempted to reach the next branch below him.

**Ok, so there you go. Right now, I'm desperately trying to figure out what chapter 3 is, (I'm have a couple of ideas, of chapters to come, but I don't know whether to wait until later when things make more sense, or now because I can,) so bear with me here.**

**Please Please PLEASE review! Again, this is my first story I'm putting into the light of day, so I'm going to need as many reviews as I can get to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
